Nymph
by XxEmphaticxXxErynxX
Summary: In a world of element nymphs, what would happen if one was an all element nymph...or two. what if their taboo powers led them together to have to fight each other and the evil force? And what if love were to bloom? MY STORY


**I made this up in algebra. review if you like it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Samantha stared out of the window of her bedroom, she fantasized about what it would be like not to keep secrets. She wouldn't have to lie and tell people that she was a geotarian. In a perfect world, she could say she was an allterean without persecution. If she were to say what she was, she would have the whole town screaming, "She will kill us all," because of the fact that she could use all of the elements instead of just being the earth nymph she claimed to be.

Her mother knocked on her door, disturbing Samantha's train of thought. "Max is here," is all she said before disappearing behind a tall baronerian boy. He had a medium build with slight muscles easily visible from his sleeveless attire. His jaw was squared and he had a dimple on the left side of his mouth. His yellow eyes, which marked him as an air nymph, were framed by a barely visible set of lashes. The baronerian headband held back his tousled blond hair. All baronerians wore it as a symbol of pride for their element.

Samantha had licked out on two counts; one if the mixture of all the elemental colors was anything other then brown, she would have been caught in her lie years ago because of her eye color. And two, she got Max as a best friend. He was supportive and made her laugh. He was like family to her and vice versa, lovingly calling each other siblings.

Their bond started back when they were little and Max had punched a guy for talking smack to Samantha. They've been best friends ever since then.

"So what's on the agenda today Max-a-million?" Samantha called over her shoulder from her spot at the window.

Max felt utterly at home here so he took a seat on her bed. Sam, as he called her when no one was listening, had a cluttered. She had no space what so ever to do anything except study, which was what the geotarian talent. She had mounds of books and knick-knacks that had accumulated over the years shoved into anywhere they would fit. Max's room was a different story. His room was cluttered with CDs that he sings along to when he is alone; singing is the baronerians' talent. Other then that, he had so much room you would think he was a hydrarian, the dancers.

"Oh, for you: school, homework, studying, hanging out with the coolest guy on earth, and then sleep. For me: the same except singing practice and spending time with you." He said grinning to himself.

"Max," she said with a heavy sarcastic tone, "You know the coolest guy on earth? Where is he?" she looked around the room animatedly with a false look of excitement.

"Ha ha. Very Funny." He retorted. Sarcasm was common in their conversations. "In all seriousness, were going to be late for school." He knew what was coming next. Sam tended to be scatter brained and always lost track of time when she was day dreaming. Only when Sam was daydreaming did Max have no clue as to what she was thinking. Otherwise, Max always knew what Sam was going to say or do next. Whether from spending too much time together or Sam being predictable he wasn't sure, but the same scene as every day was about to play in 3…2…1.

"Oh, crap!" Sam glanced at the clock. Seeing the time she quickly took off her pajamas while talking. "Can you fly me? Please! If not I am so screwed. I have advanced calculus first period and a chemistry test…"

Her voice trailed off into some garble as she lifted her shirt off. Despite seeing her in only her bra and underwear he has never felt a physical attraction towards her. They were like family. If Max's girlfriend had done this in front of him it would be a completely different story. Reagan was a geotarian, like Sam, and had short blond hair that only went to the base of her chin. She wore the same belt all geotarians wore but she was beautiful and in turn made the beautiful belt look ugly in comparison. She was…

"Max?" Sam asked when he didn't respond immediately.

"Sure." He replied as she skipped over to him. She leapt onto his back, securely wrapping her arms around his neck in a vice grip and her legs wrapped around his waist. Max flicked his fingers towards himself and a gust of wind threw him and Sam into the air. It wasn't exactly flying but it was the easiest way to describe it. The siblings arrived at school fifteen minutes early and sat down to wait for their friends to get there.

"Molls, Mimi!" Sam shouted as she ran over to her friends. Molly, or Molls as Sam calls her, is a short, curly haired pyromanian. She had freckles al across her rounded cheekbones and nose. Fire red hair stuck out in all directions in bouncy curls that just added to her bubbly personality. The fire bracelet hung off her wrist as she collided with Sam, wrapping her in a warm hug.

Sam then ran over to Mariah, known as Mimi. The hydrarian anklets beads clanked together as she ran up to press against Sam in a hug, causing her to lose her balance and stumble back. Mariah had long, straight, black hair with a blue stripe going down the side. She had high cheekbones and, as all hydrarians, had bright blue eyes.

"What's up?" Sam asked, being slightly upset at the fact that she is not s strong as Mariah anymore.

"The sky." Molly responded in the same off-hand tone that Sam had used. She lifted her face up to reveal a perfect smile that she had recently received after her braces were taken off. Most people would think she was just being sweet, but those who knew her knew that that smile was one of prank planning.

"Whatever you're planning, don't! I know how bad it gets when you want to pull a prank and-" Sam cut off mid sentence to look at an approaching figure. "Max go hug your girlfriend. And Molly, don't even think…" again her words were lost on Max as he set his eyes on his girlfriend.

At the same time that Sam was hoping she could get a guy to like her like Max likes Reagan, many of the men were already fantasizing about her beauty. Her brown hair fell down her back in waves and her statuesque figure had curves in all of the right places. Her bright brown eyes were framed with long, thick lashes and her lips were like two rose pettles: full, plump, and bright red.

No matter how many times anyone tried to tell her she was beautiful, she blew him or her off. She didn't just disagree she scoffed at the idea! She dislikes herself and she doesn't care who knew.

After all of the hello's and small talk all of the group heard the bell and headed off to their separate classes. Every one of our fateful five heard a juicy bit of gossip that, in a small school, excites many: a new student was set to arrive… today.


End file.
